


Giving Love

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Phantom-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 03:13:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12497392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: A little light fluff... because I'm miserable.





	Giving Love

It was rare for anyone to be called for help when The Phantom was alone, she usually liked being alone. She was, however, not always able to stand being alone and so she had done her best to call for someone. Anyone. 

Shirley had been the one to reply, moving to let herself into the hidden corridors and make her way down to the lair, her smile soft even as she spotted the Phantom curled around herself. 

“Someone having a sulk?”

The words were soft, teasing almost and yet she still moved to stroke the girl’s hair, letting the girl pull her down and into a tight hug, only speaking again when the girl sighed, nestling closer. 

“Relax Phantom... I’ve got you.”


End file.
